


Of Pain and Pleasure

by Narumina12



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Betting, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe HAppy ending, Promises, Rin forgets a lot, and then they fucked, then he's better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumina12/pseuds/Narumina12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon gets worried about Rin after no one knows where he is one day and goes out to find out what's wrong. Unfortunately puberty isn't treating Rin too well, and leaves him in such pain that he can't even remember his rival. Rin has a week to remember Bon or he might go insane with lust for the skunk-haired teen. BonxRin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where is he?" Ryuji growled as he glared at Rin's usual seat in the class.

"Well maybe he's just taking a sick day." Shima suggested.

Bon turned to his friend, "I'm considering it, but he normally tells Moriyama-san. She doesn't even know!" Ryuji growled once again. His friends sighed and couldn't help but laugh. He was always like this since the accident at Kyoto, Ryuji had come to like the kid. At times it was more of an obsession.

"Well maybe Okumura-sensei will know when he gets here?" Konekomaru said calmly.

It didn't take too long before Shura came in with a tall man with red hair, "Alright Exwires. Since th' spotty four eyes has to take care of his idiot brother, Simba here will be taking care of ya." "Shura-san that's not-" "Anyway, he's an expert doctor from America so be nice to 'im!" Shura let out a growl before storming out.

The new teacher sighed, "There was a lot of misinforming there... For starters, my mother was American, my father was Scottish and I was born in Japan. My name is Alex MacJenner. I am indeed a doctor, but hardly expert, I'd say the same as Okumura-san. Now, would anyone be willing to help tell me where he left you all left at?" Shiemi raised her hand and he nodded as she rushed over.

Ryuji was in the back fuming and growling, "That bastard!" His hand shot up and Alex saw him.

"Yes, blonde streak, tell me your name then ask your question."

Ryuji stood up, "Suguro Ryuuji, I was wondering what was wrong with Rin?"

Alex's face almost turned as red as his hair, "Well, it's not harmful to him, but it is... extremely uncomfortable of a time for demons. He will be in isolation for the next week or so with a few exorcists guarding his room."

Ryuji sat down in confusion, a time that makes demons incredibly uncomfortable? He knew that there were a few that did that, but he also knew there were more, plus there were certain times that were specific to the species. Be it shedding, molting, birthing, sometimes even just feeding. He knew there were more, some that were only known by the Paladin, others that he just hadn't been taught yet. Ryuji growled in frustration yet again.

\---------------

Ryuji stood in front of Rin's dorms with a bag of pillows and a blanket for him. There then came a long pained growl from somewhere in the dorms. The door to the building opened and Ryuji darted to the bush.

Yukio came out of his shared dorms with Rin with sweat on his brow. Subduing his brother to the point he wouldn't attack anyone was difficult. It hurt him to watch Rin whine and growl in such pain, but he knew that it would do him no harm in the end, he set aside those feelings and had Rin tied down. Yukio pulled out his cell phone and called their guardian Mephisto.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Nii-san has been subdued, we tried giving him a sedative so he could sleep the pain away but it had no effect."

"Well of course, it takes more then just a few elephant tranquilizers to put even the bastard son of Satan to sleep."

"I know, is it normal for him to scream so much? Three women and a man just about gave in, when they were pulled away he screamed even louder."

"Yes, well he did just get his first one, so it's bound to be painful. Whenever a demon fails in seducing someone it's almost like a stab to the heart. So he'll be screaming for a while."

Yukio sighed, "I'll find somewhere else to sleep then." He hung up his phone and walked away.

Ryuji heard everything, but things were still not piecing themselves together. He's in lots of pain, but it's not fatal. He tried seducing three women, and one man. He was considering just leaving a note on the bag he brought and just leaving it for someone else to find but he was afraid that no one would come by to see it.

Ryuji went against his better judgement and walked into the building cautiously. He followed the sounds of whimpers and growls to find Rin tied to his bed.

Tears were streaming down his face as he growled in discomfort at the pain that was slowly growing. But he caught a whiff of a sweet, yet slightly salty scent, one he wanted more of.

"I- uh, brought you some stuff." Rin turned to see Ryuji looking at him in embarrassment and pity. "They were really vague on what happened to you, so I just brought some extra pillows and a blanket."

Rin almost melted, he didn't remember much he was in so much pain, but just talking to him helped to put it on the back burner.

"Thanks." his voice was sore from growling and screaming so much it sounded like a whisper.

Ryuji scoffed, "Do you even know what is wrong?" Rin shook his head, "Typical, well if you can tell me what you feel is wrong maybe I can help?"

Something inside Rin snapped, the pain disappeared and he was calmer, he even smirked at Ryuji, "Really now? If I said I wanted you to suck me off would you?"

Ryuji's face turned red, he was taken aback by the other's perverse remark, "What the hell Okumura?! I'm trying to help you get rid of your pain and you say that?! That's disgusting!"

Rin frowned as a twinge of his pain returned, but continued, "I'm serious, that really would help. Maybe a nice fuck too."

Ryuji growled, "Okumura, your definition of serious must be much more different then mine. I'm not gay!"

Rin returned the growl as another twinge appeared, "That doesn't matter to me! I'm so horny it hurts alright?! Of course you normal humans wouldn't understand!"

Ryuji raised a brow, "Normal humans? Rin what's my name?"

"How am I supposed to know!? I can hardly remember who I am I hurts so bad!"

"When you can guess my name, I might consider it, you'll have three guesses everyday. Whenever you guess wrong all three times, I'll leave, if you so happen to guess right, I'll," Ryuji took in a sharp breath, "Do whatever makes you feel better."

Rin narrowed his eyes, "Fine, but before you go everyday you have to kiss me so the pain doesn't get worse."

"That's not part of the agreement!" Rin grunted in false pain and began to growl. The older panicked, he didn't want the other to hurt worse then he already did, "F-fine, I'll kiss you, god."

The older leaned over the younger and pressed his lips against Rin's. They were soft and full, and he became intoxicated at the concentrated scent coming off of the other. He pressed a little deeper and enjoyed the feel of his lips. Once Ryuji realized what he was doing he pulled back in a rush with his face beet red.

Rin smirked as he ran off, he licked his lips. "Hmm? This may turn out to be easier then I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Research was the least of anyone's worries. Minus Ryuji's at the moment. He had to find out if there was anything that could help Rin, other than... their deal. Desperation came easy and caused his nerves to wind up in a little ball and bounce around in his head. He really didn't want to do THAT with Rin if he didn't have to. Research lead to nowhere quick and without anymore books to read about this subject, he gave in. The ball unwound, little by little as he laid his head on his pillow. He owed a lot to Rin, and they were just starting to seem like friends. Then Rin had to start... ovulating of all things.

Ryuji sat up in his bed. He assumed Rin was a male... but demonic sexes are different from human... and just because Rin is strong, that doesn't mean he'll be the "man" in the relationship! The teen nearly gagged a bit at the thought of Rin, possibly pregnant. But then he remembered Rin's cooking ability and way with children and rationalized the possibility. It was disgusting, but made enough sense to switch paths of books. He picked up a book that was thick and covered with dust. The dust blew off and, the title seemed too cutesy to be a scientific document of Demonic reproduction. He sighed and opened to the table of contents of Your Demonic Baby and You. The very first chapter was what covered the symptoms of a mating season. Ryuji found Rin's symptoms and groaned.

Nothing. All he could do for Rin was wait. But, well... there was one hope... Apparently, Rin attempts to seduce a lot of people, during this period he can track and study a person by their body language and movements, just to find a suiting way to do so. Only people that he can't study in an instant could make a good lifetime partner for him. Someone he has to watch and learn from for years before erecting a bond and being able to use that person to take care of him, for whenever he gets like this.

There didn't seem to be anyone like that so far. Ryuji gave up once more and fell asleep.

\--------------

Class went as normal, and Alex was still teaching them. He was given clearance to tell the others what was wrong with Rin, and a warning to not even try to go visit him. Ryuji scoffed. Class let out and he picked up a small book about dealing with female demons. He walked in an opposite direction than normal, not going unnoticed by his friends.

"Hey, Bon, the dorms are this way." Shima yelled.

"I know, I have something to do," he yelled back.

The pair ran towards him, "Where are you going?"

"To see Rin."

Konekomaru's eyes widened, "Bon, we were told not to!"

"And? I've already gone to see him. He's not that dangerous. Just... stupider."

"Bon, he's desperate to mate with anything. He'll do anything to get in your pants." Shima was looking worried.

"I know, I've been there. He didn't try anything with me." A lie, but necessary, they didn't need to know about the deal. He continued down the hall until he came out of the door under the bridge to Rin's dorm. Sneaking past Yukio was easy, and climbing into the room was even easier.

Rin was asleep, passed out from screaming and growling so much. Ryuji couldn't just leave though. A deal is a promise with consequences. And one that he made to a friend. So he waited, until Rin's eyes fluttered open almost half an hour later.

"Hey." Ryuji said as he read. "you ready to play?"

Rin looked confused, "play what?" Of course... if he can't even remember his name, what made Ryuji think he could remember five minutes of yesterday, most of which he spent screaming and trying to seduce people!

The teen sighed and put down his book. He leaned over and put his head in his hands, berating himself for not remembering that.

Rin saw the blonde tufts and laughed, "Oh yeah, our little deal from yesterday." Ryuji looked up, slightly confused. "I just have to guess your name right?" The other nodded. "Umm... Sukiyaki."

"No" slight disgust showed on the human's face at being guessed as a food.

"Takoyaki?"

"There's no 'yaki' in my name." he growled.

"...Kusomajime."

"WHAT?! WHY DO YOU THINK MY NAME IS KUSOMAJIME?"

"Your face is always so scrunched and angry looking."

Ryuji growled, "That's three strikes. You're out for the day."

"WHAT, NO, I WANT MORE GUESSES THOSE DON'T COUNT."

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN NAMING OFF FOODS AND INSULTS."

"I'M SORRY, I'M JUST HUNGRY!" Rin whimpered a bit as his stomach growled to emphasize his point.

Ryuji sighed and pulled out a box of pocky from his school bag. "I thought you might have been. I'm not giving you more guesses, but I will give you something to eat."

He gave him a stick and Rin bit it in half, letting the rest of it fall. Ryuji sighed and gave him the other half, and another stick. This continued until the pair had eaten them all. "It's not much, I can try to bring you more tomorrow." Rin seemed to purr contentedly.

"Thanks."

Ryuji got up from his side of the room and started towards the window, "are you forgetting something?" Rin asked with a smirk.

The human sighed and walked over to Rin and kissed his cheek. "Noooooo, i can't just have a little cheek peck!" he whined. Ryuji went down to his lips and pecked them like he did with his cheek. Making Rin pout more. "Give me a real kiss!" Once more, Ryuji kissed Rin, but this time, stayed long enough for in to suck on his lip for a moment, before the free one pulled away with a red face. Ryuji rushed out of the window with a quick goodbye, leaving Rin to smile and lick his lips happily. Remembering the kiss constantly, and fondly.

\----------

Ryuji's roommates didn't question his lateness, nor paid him any mind. The luck of not having to share a room with his friends played out more and more with the course of events. He crawled onto his bunk, only to find a girl there with swirling blue hair and deep blue eyes.

"Who're you?" he asked. She smiled and did not reply, merely sitting up for a moment to pull him closer. His roommates were asleep in their bunks and some strange girl just came into their room and sat on his specific bunk.

She kissed him and purred happily, before cuddling to his side. Ryuji couldn't move, she was a beautiful girl, but he couldn't let that distract him, he had reading and research and... memorizing... to do...

Before he knew it. The sun shone in his window. The girl was gone. but after asking around his roommates: she was never there.


End file.
